Cast devices, such as Chromecast or Airplay devices, typically plug into a port of a television (TV). A mobile application executed on a mobile device, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop, sends a user's favorite TV shows, movies, music and other media content to the TV via the cast device. While the media content is streaming to the TV via the cast device, the user can continue to use the mobile device as a second screen device for searching, browsing, or other user activity.